Episode 6908/6909 (8th July 2014)
"Hour-long episode. Frustrated after learning he may have permanent nerve damage, Andy lashes out at Adam; Ross steals petty cash and valuables from the factory; and Dan receives a visit from his brother Daz (former Heartbeat star Mark Jordon)." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot With tensions high between Charity and Declan, she tells him that she's out of the marriage if having a baby is a deal breaker. Lisa catches Sam with Tracy after she secretly stayed the night at the Dingles'. Andy gets more bad news when he is told that he may have permanent nerve damage. When Nicola confronts Sam about the phone bill in front of them, Lisa immediately becomes suspicious of her motives and insists she can't stay again. A frustrated Andy discharges himself from hospital. Against Donna's advice, Ross sets his sights on robbing the factory, thieving the keys from Jai's pocket. Dan's brother Daz visits the village and soon has Alicia and Kerry swooning over him and his stories from the army. Dan is less enthusiastic about seeing him. Andy is soon surrounded by the support of his friends and family, including an uncomfortable Adam. Ross lets himself into the factory and takes petty cash and other valuables. Katie works out that Andy has lied about his results being okay. Sam takes Tracy to Home Farm to ask Declan and Charity if she can stay with them but Declan refuses. He also refuses to take Nicola back on permanently at Home Farm. Katie blurts out to everyone that Andy has been lying that he's okay. Called to the scene of the factory break-in, Donna suspects it is Ross's doing and is left to cover for him. Andy's pain causes him to lash out at Adam, who tries to defend himself by explaining Andy's accident hadn't only been his fault, but he then digs an even bigger hole in front of everyone by reminding him that it was his family that took Andy on at the farm when he was walking around in his boxers talking to people that weren't even there and bringing up his abuse of Jo. Ross lets himself into Donna's bedroom at Smithy Cottage and leaves a box of chocolates under her pillow. Things are compounded further for Adam when Katie dumps him following his outburst. Charity lays it on thick to Declan and calls his bluff over how she felt when she "lost" their baby and explains it's too soon to even think of another baby so that is why she is on the pill. Her tactics work and Declan consoles her, but tells her to stop lying in future. Donna discovers that Ross's chocolates aren't chocolates but the cash from the factory. Sam is left flustered and agrees to let Tracy sneak into the Dingles' again. Donna heads to confront Ross, but she is unable to fight her feelings and they are soon kissing. Dan is forced into letting Daz stay for a while when Sean seems to be more cheerful around him. Donna and Ross agree to date properly with no more illegal jobs, but she wants their relationship to be kept a secret for the time being. Bernice tries to convince Andy to sue Butler's Farm. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic Guest cast *Dr Lane - Isobel Middleton *Nurse - Elianne Byrne *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and dining room/hallway *Dale View - Front hallway, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Public café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office, yard *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and office *Hotten General - Private ward and corridor *Unknown road *Smithy Cottage - Donna's bedroom Notes *First appearance of Daz Spencer. *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes